


Day 13- Rock Band

by Broken_Clover



Series: AU-gust [12]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Testament psyches himself up for a performance
Series: AU-gust [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860388
Kudos: 9





	Day 13- Rock Band

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Nilla! I hope you like!

The venue was bathed in hot spotlights and thrummed with conversation, but backstage was quiet and calm. A few roadies and staff wandered around to set up pyrotechnics and clean, but it was a far cry from the hectic crowd outside. But there wasn’t much longer before the divide between them lifted.

Testament ran a thick brush through his long hair to smooth it back into something neat. The ride over had been quite a bit more hectic than he had been expecting (he certainly wasn’t going to take ride offers from Johnny anymore, he just hoped the man didn’t drive like that when his children were in the car) Only his unusually-tight grip gave any indication that he was stressed. Aside from that, his gaunt features made him appear utterly indifferent.

A brief knock came at the door. “30 minutes to showtime!”

“I’ll be out soon, just finishing up.” He replaced the brush with a tube of eyeliner and got to work painting on thick black lines. To his confusion, and more than a little frustration, there was another knock. “I said I’ll be out- !”

“Tess~!” A far-too-friendly voice chirped from the other side. “Your hippie friend’s here to see you!”

“Hippie…?” He dropped his makeup and scrambled to the dressing room door.

A woman in elaborate blue makeup shot him a flirty look. “That was fast! Told ya he’d do it.” She nudged her companion, who was equally blue, but only in the hair.

“Dizzy?” Testament asked, looking at his old friend in confusion. “What are you doing here?”

She threw arms around him. “It’s so good to see you! And what do you mean ‘what am I doing here?’ I always said I’d come for your first big gig!”

His pale cheeks went pink. “Y-yeah, but I didn’t actually expect you’d come…”

“Aww, don’t be silly! I’m happy to come and see you!”

“That’s very sweet of you.” He pushed her back a step. “I really have to finish the stage makeup, if I can just have a minute-”

“Still not done, Tess?” The blue-skinned woman clicked her teeth. “For shame.”

“Awfully judgmental for someone who isn't even wearing their horns, hmm, Beast?” He sent her a sharp grin back.

Her eyes widened, and she hurried off before he could say anything else. “I knew I forgot something!!”

“You can come in if you want, Dizzy.” He gestured to the open door. “I’ll just be finishing up.”

She nodded, following him in. She was a stark contrast to the monochrome dullness of the space, done up in all the bright colors that the rest of the room lacked. Dizzy found a place to sit down while Testament went back to the eyeliner.

“Look at you! A whole dressing room to yourself, that’s so cool!”

“I’m not used to the quiet. Since we always had to share one, it was always so loud during setups.” He paused. “Really, Dizzy, I know this isn’t your kind of scene, you don’t have to stay-”

Dizzy merely smiled back. “Testament. What kind of friend would I be if I left? I’ve always come to your shows.”

“That’s true but- I’m just not sure, this is different from putting on shows in the church basement, or any of the small stuff we usually do. We’re on a real, actual stage this time.”

“I know, and isn’t it just the most exciting thing?”

“You’re not getting it at all…”

“Tes. Really, I’m fine.” Dizzy scooted closer so she could hold his hand for a moment. “But it really sounds like you’re the one who’s a little anxious.”

He didn’t agree, but he didn’t deny it, either. He merely went back to doing his makeup.

“It’s okay to be stressed.”

“I’m not.”

“Alright, well, if you _were_ , then that’s totally okay. Hitting it big has got to be really exciting! But having more fans can be really daunting, too. Just remember, no matter what, I’ll be cheering you on.”

It was quiet for a moment. Testament took a deep breath, and tried to smile as he turned to his friend. “Then I supposed that’s all I really need, isn’t it?”

Another knock at the door. “20 minutes! Everyone’s getting ready on stage!”

“That’s my cue.” He did a last handful of strokes, raked fingers through his hair one more time, and headed for the door.

“Ah- hold on a second!” Dizzy grabbed him by the hand before he could leave. From her sidebag, she pulled out a little silver charm, and pressed it into the palm of his hand. “For luck!”

“Dizzy…” He watched the way it shone under the lights, and tucked it away into the pocket of his leather skirt. “Thank you.”

“Now, go out there and break a leg!”

The rest of the crew was waiting for him onstage. Beast flashed him a cheeky smile and twirled her drumsticks. Testament slung his guitar off the rack and strummed a few practice frets. 

“Flamethrowers are all set!” Someone called. 

“Sound equipment should be all online!”

“Ready whenever you are, Mr. Testament!”

He approached the mic stand. The sound of the crowd was muffled through the curtain, but he could still feel it thrum. His hand slid down into his pocket to find Dizzy’s charm, and his eyes slid shut.

“Let’s go.”

The stagelights nearly burned through his eyelids as the curtain swung open. After a few experimental blinks to adjust to the brightness, he was greeted with a sea of shouting people clad in black and white and red. The only oddity was a smear of pastel in the corner, watching him with gentle eyes.

Testament ripped the mic off its stand and held it to his mouth with a triumphant grin.

_“HELLO ILLYRIAAAAAAA!”_


End file.
